


Old Times

by saiyukichan1



Series: Old Times [1]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1
Summary: When Jaime has no other choice but to chase down two suspects who are fleeing a scene. But what he doesn't expect to find is one curly haired Italian wiseguy who he had the hots for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to end up as a series. I can feel it, little snippets into what would be their life.

“We’ve got to go! There’s not much time!”

“Just this last thing.”

“NO Bianca they’re already here!”  
They’re arguing as they come out of the building, the door slamming as they go. As to what they are arguing over is unclear to me. To gain sometime the male open fires but is aiming at nothing and no one in particular. It’s more of a distraction really. Both suspects dart off down the alley then, with me being the closest one to them to pursue.  
With a turn around the corner the New York sky opens up and pours; the wind picking up and whipping the rain at a slant making it hard to see. Up and over the fence like he practices parkour or something his partner too. Following the two over the fence this searing pain explodes through my upper thigh. I scream out in instant pain falling to the ground just on the other side of the fence. I grab my leg to scoot back against the fence to not leave myself so vulnerable. My anxiety kicks in as the male approaches me, hands out to his sides in a gesture to show he doesn’t mean any harm. It’s when he gets within striking distance that he stops to stare. Confusion flits rapidly across his face. 

“Brother, we must keep moving.”

“Bianca we can’t just leave him here. The hospital is only two blocks away. Besides chances are they won’t find him right away, but at least he’ll get medical help.”

The curly haired brunette bends slightly at the waist holding out his hand. My gaze flits rapidly from his hand back to his face a couple times. Finally deciding to take the proffered hand he pulls me up to stand on my feet. But no sooner do I stand I collapse at the weight on the injured leg. I bite my lip hard at the pain. He glances over to me after pulling me to his side, his face guarded. Recognition is bright in the green pools of his eyes. Just stepping into the emergency room the rain turns torrential. 

“Help! We need help!”

“Get stretcher!”

“Noble?”  
They aren’t supposed to even be here. I flinch at the pressure the nurse and doctor are applying while they cut my pants away from the wounded area. I hear them saying something about surgery, the rush to get me in there, and that Bianca and Noble need to stay there.  
I grab Noble’s hand before they wheel me away. The look in my eyes should have said it all before the doors closed. What am I asking anyway? He and his sister can get into serious trouble just by being here. My mind slows down just before it registers that I have a mask on going under sedation. I wake to a groggy sensation in my head. I try not to freak at the warm hand clenching against mine. The weight on the bed beside mine lifts into view. Bianca? A tall lithe figure comes into view of my foggy head. He doesn’t bother looking at me but I can tell he’s not pleased. His face is drawn tight with worry, lips in a thin anxious line. 

“Jimmy, how?”

He gestures to my gear lying on the chair next to the bedside. I swallow the hard lump that seemed to form in my throat. Now how do I want to explain this? Noble wasn’t condemning me nor was he judging me but the pain, anger, and confusion battled in his eyes. 

“Noble let me explain…”

My father chooses that precise moment to walk in startling Noble into leaving. He nods to me pulling Bianca behind him. My father just raises an eyebrow in their departure. God don’t ask pops because you already know who they are. Flopping back against the pillow I look everywhere but at my father and boss.  
He didn’t stay long knowing that I really just want to be left to myself. Let me know I’m off assignment until I heal. Great. One hand scrubs down my face rubbing my knuckles above my right eye hoping to alleviate the pressure. My thoughts are a tilt-a-whirl right now. Particularly on one green eyed curly-haired brunette. The one who shot me… let that sink in for a minute. Later that night I hear my door creak open. What in the hell? I quickly try and blink the sleep from my eyes to see Noble pop his head in the door. 

“What the hell are you doing Sanfino?”

“Ah… oh it’s you. I had to come see you.”  
“Then get your ass in here so you don’t get caught.”

How am I so calm about all this? The room came alive with unresolved tension as we continued to sit there and not say anything. So we both try and explain but we both failed miserably at the attempt. I raise my eyebrow to indicate for him to keep talking.

“Jimmy isn’t your first name is it? You’ve been a cop this whole time haven’t you?”

“No and yes.”

Exasperated I exhale to look back up at him. He’s fretting with the zipper on his jacket avoiding looking at me altogether. Okay fine.

“Noble are you in some type of trouble? I can’t think of anyone besides your family that even knows you’re still alive.”

“Look if I tell you then they are just going to come after you to get to me. Its loose ends that I desperately want to tie off so I don’t have to worry about them. And I can’t stand for-“

“It’s Jaime.”

“Wait… what?”

“Jaime Reagan.”

His eyebrows shoot North and his hands drop from their crossed position across his chest. I can tell that disclosure shocked him. Probably wasn’t expecting that from me. Noble rolls it around a minute the sound crisp on his lips. The brunette tries the sound of it again, a small smile on his face. The elder Sanfino steps in close manages a ghost of a kiss then crumples a piece of paper behind my head. When he backs up light rouge tinges his cheeks. Is he blushing? Oh my god he’s blushing. I mean my cheeks are feeling warm and I’m sure they’re flushed too but that doesn’t explain the tightening in my stomach.  
“Heal well Jaime. I’ll see you soon.”

My throat constricts as he’s leaving. These can’t be feelings that are developing for Noble Sanfino, can they? I had to work hard to get into a trusted circle with his family. And if it wasn’t for Noble and his sister, Bianca, I wouldn’t have even made it out alive. At one point his family was going to have me offed so to speak. After Noble’s appearance back into my life it’s been nothing but paranoia. The hospital deemed me worthy to go home after a week. Finally because that bed was doing more harm than good.  
Plopping down on my bed I fish my wallet out of my back pocket. The small piece of paper with neatly scrawled handwriting blinks at me from behind my license. Curious when he gave it to me but couldn’t bring myself to look at it I finally slide the paper out. Noble’s number and the address where he and Bianca are staying at, hmm this could get interesting. Ow ow oooww damn this thing freaking hurts. A yawn trickles its way up and out making me laugh at myself. Using the crutches to get to my room I strip my shirt off before I get to the room. Minutes tick by and finally I’m able to get comfortable enough to sleep.  
Lifting my head from the pillow enough to look out my window I scrub my hand down my face. What in the world woke me up? Then I hear it again, the faint rattling of my front door. Snapping my head up quickly and reaching for my off duty piece in the nightstand I wince as soon as I put weight on my leg. Limping around the corner the door bursts open just as I pull the hammer back. 

“I’d turn and leave if I were you.”

The fact that I have the gun aimed at this dude’s chest doesn’t seem to faze him at all. Just spurs him on to tackle me into the hallway wall. He knees me in my thigh right where I got shot and am still healing to beating my hand with the gun against the wall. Finally after getting me where it hurts he takes my own gun from me and whips me. I stagger just a bit down the hall but don’t completely pass out. 

“Where is the Noble Sanfino?”

His voice is gruff and grating. All I can think about right now is to get away without much more injury to myself. The intruder to my apartment grabs the back of my neck in a tight grip hauling my face level with his. I scrabble at his purchase but he doesn’t seem to be letting up anytime soon.  
He shakes me again to see if I’ll answer. That is a no go sir. Next thing I know is this painful ache in the back of my head and me waking up to the rushing of traffic lights. Sudden stop. I take my chance and run for it. The man is yelling at me from back at the light. I have no inclination to stop now even though my leg is throbbing something fierce. Turning the corner and finally losing the creep I slow up my breath coming in harsh puffs in the New York air. 

“Mother fucker… Did I lose him?”

“Think again pretty boy.”

He shows up right at the corner surprising me. I back away from him quickly almost tripping over my own two feet. Shit! I forgot that this dude is a mountain. Pinning my head to the brick behind us the mountain of a man rummages through my pockets searching for something. Triumphantly he pulls out my phone. But he doesn’t seem to find what he’s looking for so he shoves it roughly back in my pocket. Pointing his finger at me his grin is downright lethal.  
“We are always watching, remember that Boyle.”

That’s it he leaves without so much as a backwards glance. Twenty minutes go by before I pull out my phone and dial the number scrawled on the piece of paper. Noble picks up on the second ring, a hard edge to his voice. 

“Noble… can you meet me in the square? It’s rather urgent that I talk to you.”

“Jaime? What the hell’s the matter?”

“No time to talk. I’ll meet you in the café.”

Fuck if they’re watching. I make my way to the square not even two blocks down the street. I’m more than limping now my leg aching. Catching the door I try to enter as normal as possible. Look at the menu try to appear calm. And holy mother of God!

“So what do want? It’s on me tonight.”

“Noble! Shit man are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

If it wasn’t for the fact that I hurt damn near all over I would have laughed at his antics. Or for the fact that he scared the shit out of me just now without even trying.  
“No seriously, what do you want Jaime?”

My breath catches in my chest once I turn my blue gaze to actually look at the elder Sanfino sibling. Chin length curls wrap around his ears but are held back by a brown pair of aviators glasses, peaking from under his rather worn jean jacket is a stark white v-neck shirt and black acid-wash jeans to top it all off.  
“Double shot latte two sugars please. Jaime?”

“Um… coffee… black.”

“You’re so predictable Mr. Reagan.”

“Oh really why do you say that?”

We pay for the drinks then navigate our way over to a table somewhere near the door. If in any case the goons from earlier show up we have a way to escape. I stare at the amber liquid in my cup my hand curling around it for warmth. Well until Noble’s hand cups the back of mine. That precise moment the guy from earlier saunters in except he isn’t alone he has two other males with him. I visibly start from the guy making Noble look at me oddly. Then it hits him that it must be the same cat who had me shaken from earlier. 

“Kiss me.”

“What?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part. Why you shouldn't leave someone's side when they're being hunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other installments are coming along with this one.   
> Part 1

I stutter at his statement almost losing my mouthful of coffee. Worry clouds his eyes then disappears before I can think anything else of it. Noble leans in just before the cats got there to the table and pulls me in. Crushing our lips together a contented sigh escapes his full silken lips. My head swirls at the heady mixture that is Noble. I pull away as soon as the guys were gone avoiding his gaze altogether. Grabbing my cup I head for the door to get away. The New York air greets my lungs making me realize I really have nowhere to go besides to my family but if I go there I can run the risk of endangering them. I hear Noble shouting after me and cursing every now and again because of his drink. 

“Jaime… Can we talk about it? Preferably to where I don’t spill my incredibly good drink. I swear they don’t make ‘em like this in Florida.”

I stop a few steps away from him to tilt my head to the side reminiscent of a dog eyeing a pizza. Raising an eyebrow I turn to face him.

“Oh thank god you stopped. Why the sudden departure?”

“Was that really necessary?”

“What? Oh you mean the kiss, it worked didn’t it?”

“Noble.”

“Yes, Jaime.”

Fuck this I’m not going to get a straight answer out of him anyway. Asshole. I turn away from him to go find some place to stay tonight. Smoothly the older Sanfino slides his hand around my waist pulling me close to him. I stutter a bit but don’t try and pull back from him just yet. With one hand braced on his chest and the other gripping tight to my coffee I glance up to his face. Noble hovers over my lips his breath ghosting ever so lightly across them. Damn it Noble why is it so easy to fall for you. No! No I can’t do this right now. We can’t do this right now…  
“Noble, we can’t be doing this right now. I mean hell the guys who ambushed me tonight are looking for you. For all I know you’ve done and gotten yourself into some more shit with your family. Please tell me we’re on the same page here!”

“You’re seeing somebody already aren’t you?”

“What?! No! Why… that’s not part of it Noble. I can’t be involved in this whole mess… I just…”

That definitely hurt a lot more than it should have. Crestfallen he backs up arms dropping from my hips. He mumbles something about liking to find out what we have. Once he’s clear of me I scream out my frustration. This whole night is a chaotic mess. About 10 minutes away from Noble I stop dead in the middle of the alley, scratching and crunching of boots at the end. The pit of my stomach drops dead at the reveal. Fuck me. I go to turn around only to find the other guy at the end. This is not good at all.   
They took me down with no time at all, put a cover over my head and cuffed me to what seems to be a metal beam. I squint once the cover comes off to a pretty empty room. One mountain of a man steps into my view obstructing everything. I gasp as he’s got his one hand tightly around my throat. 

“Where is Noble?”

“I- don’t- know…”

“Cut some slack, the boy can barely breathe. We need him to give us the information.”

The guy let’s go but backhands me hard. Blood sprouts from my bottom lip. They won’t stay gone for long. Not if they want information on Noble. A hit to the solar plexus and I’m doubling over in pain. One picks up a scalpel from a table nearby grinning maniacally as he comes into view. I move my face away as far as I can once the blade nicks my cheek. Gripping my chin so tight my jaw pops the guy takes the blade from my ear to my mouth. The blade burns something fierce. 

“Now I’m going to ask you again, where is Noble Sanfino? You tell us and all your pain will stop.”

He straddles my hips and mockingly runs his hand down my other cheek. One quick movement and he slices through my shirt straight to my chest. My voice comes out as something strangled. Exploding pain radiates through my left shoulder from the other guy smashing a crow bar to it, dislocating it. I drop my head onto the guy’s shoulder in front of me, tears soaking into his shirt.   
I lean my head back to look at these guys, they were arguing about something or other. One stops talking comes over and kicks me in the chin, snapping my head back. 

“Call him Reagan.”

He puts my phone before me, the contacts screen already in place. I blink slowly at him the pain making it hard to focus on either one of them. The one behind me un-cuffs my hands letting me take my phone. Rubbing my eye so I can see I dial Noble’s number. The Sanfino picks up on the second ring, irritation in his tone. 

“Hello. Who is this?”

“Noble it’s Jaime…”

“Jaime? What’s wrong?”

The guy before me takes the phone and nods to his partner. Cuffing me back up I barely have time to warn Noble before they gag me. He’s yelling obscenities something fierce. Noble barely stops when my captor gives him the address to meet us at. The man hangs up and steps into my personal space. With a deceptively gentle hand he runs his thumb over my lips to end in cupping my cheek. 

“I see why he fancies you Reagan. Too bad there won’t be much to look at when he gets here.”

I can barely struggle against my bonds even when he punches me over and over again. My face, chest, and stomach are killing me. That’s when I hear it, the dull creak of the outside door. Crying now I try and fight my cuffs. The two mountains of men fade into the dark shadows waiting for Noble to come near. No no no! Noble don’t come any closer! Please please don’t! My Sanfino comes into view head down low searching for anything out of the ordinary. I shake my head vigorously. The brunette drops down in front of me carefully undoing the gag. Noble lays his forehead against mine his body shaking in rage.   
Noble look out!”

The shots are loud in the room. All I feel, all I can see are riotous curls and the heavy weight of Noble against me. Please be a bad shot. From what I can see one grazed his face and the other is more serious in the back. Panic is creeping in clouding my judgment. I try and lower Noble to the floor as gently as possible but he slides right off my shoulder. Lowering myself to place my head on his chest I can feel a faint beat. Hope rises painfully in my chest, then the realization that they left my phone on the table. Oh thank god. I somehow manage to dial 911, or just lucky that it has a preprogrammed button already. 

“Hello, 9-1-1 what’s your emergency?”

“This is officer Jaime Reagan I’m at 54 Flushing Avenue. I have a male in his early 30’s whose been shot. Ma’am twice, once in the face second in the back… he’s barely breathing.”

“The bus is on the way officer. Hang tight…”  
Her voice drones on a ringing starting in my ears. I stumble back over to Noble barely making it before I collapse next him. Inching up to place my head on his chest once more I barely recognize the sound of the ambulance. Blur it’s all a blur from there. They’ve separated us but upon my insistence put us in the same bus. Hours after getting there I’m waiting to hear about Noble’s condition. The nurse’s and the doctors alike are trying to get me checked out but I refuse every time. Well except for putting my shoulder back in place and in a sling. Standing there at the window, watching, waiting, I can’t stand it anymore. Scrubbing my hand down my face I notice a fiery red-head bounding down the hall. 

“Jimmy! Oh my god Jimmy!”

She practically bowls into me. Her sobs soaking my shirt arms tight around my neck. All I can do is hold her with one arm and try to console her. Noble is after all her only family left, well only one that isn’t trying to kill them. 

“Bianca we should take a seat.”

“You look horrible. Haven’t you been treated yet?”  
I don’t go into too much detail right yet but I do tell her my name. That it’s not Jimmy Riordan but Jaime Reagan. That I’m a police officer and I was undercover. She sits there quietly tears still streaming down her face. The stress from worrying about her brother is getting to her.   
I stand, offer to get her some coffee. She accepts with sagging shoulders. Finally after hours of surgery the surgeon comes out peeling off his gloves. I nudge Bianca awake so we can both hear the news. Everything went well he’s in ICU now and is expected to make a full recovery. She bursts out crying asking if they can see him now. Yes but only briefly for now. We enter the room the machines beeping monotonously in the back. Bianca can’t seem to bring herself to go near the bed so instead she turns to leave.

“You want anything? I’m a little hungry.”

“Anything is fine.”

With that she leaves. I move to sit on the side of the bed reaching for his hand laying there. I find myself tracing the lines of his palm, admiring the silkiness of his touch. Why? What possessed you to come and save me Noble? 

“I shouldn’t have left you. I was so stupid to leave you.”

I look up to find green eyes blearily looking at me. He squeezes my hand again then goes back under. A weight lifts off my chest just then. Curling up onto the bed I wrap myself around him. Intertwining ours fingers and limbs. 

“Don’t ever do that again, you hear me.”


End file.
